


Married Life

by witheredsilence



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredsilence/pseuds/witheredsilence
Summary: wherein Aragaki Yui marries her decade long colleague Yamashita Tomohisa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Insecurities

It was easy for her not to be on the entertainment industry for long. After all it is complete rest for her and two years is not that long anyway, but compare to her colleagues she have way less appearance in the television. 

She's even a veteran actress, a household name too and one of Lespros Entertainment's best actress and she is Yui Aragaki, most sought after cf queen. 

"Why do you worry a lot these days?" her daydreaming phase was destructed once again. It came from a familiar person. 

"Ah, it's just because it has been two years" she replied. 

"It is just two years love, you are still a household name to everyone. Your meiji ads, nylon posings aren't you happy with that?" He asked. 

"For you, Mr. Tomohisa Yamashita everything is easy" she replied. 

Oh, it has been two years to ever since they decided to get married. After being colleagues for more than a decade the bell finally rings for the both of them. Yamapi, a famous actor, singer and a hearthrob under Johnny Entertainment who knows the Aizawa of Code Blue will marry Shiraishi but in real life. 

"Love, take it easy there was an article that four networks are fighting over you" Yamapi replied. 

"Lucky for you who have a series on HBO Asia and a bed scene" Yui said. 

"Oh Gosh here we go again, atleast im your husband, isn't that a win win situation. If you go over twitter you'll see people pairing us and they didn't know this wait till people know" Yamapi replied and hugged her overly jealous wife. 

Yui had been supportive to Yamapi ever since they got married. Only Jin Akanishi, Jun Matsumoto, Sho Sakurai and their Code Blue Family attended their private wedding. 

That night, rain started to pour suddenly causing her not to fall asleep. Yamapi is on a live with the other casts of The Head that's why he can't join her and calm her. Its taking a toll on her for not being able to act.

Yamapi noticed that her wife is awake in the middle of the night again.

"What is it again, Love? Still not receiving any updates?" he asked and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

"Love, its unfair all of our colleagues have been pretty busy lately and here i am just doing cfs and stuffs" she voiced out. 

"Love those are works too, and how about me i have been working at home for cfs too, did you see me ask for more?" he asked and Yui shaked her head sideways.

"You see, maybe there is a good thing that is lining up for you" he added. 

"There is?" she asked.  
"Of course, Love there will be no matter how long will it take you must know how to wait. You have waited for a decade for me yet you can't wait for a work like that?" he teased. 

Yui's mind became a bit clearer she hopes in the near future there will be projects for her as well. She wants to earn to since their family is getting bigger soon. 

Yui looks at her husband who is scrolling through instagram for long and Yamapi seems to notice that as well. 

"You want to tell something?" he asked.  
"We're having a baby" Yui casually said.  
"What? A baby? Our baby? Love, you're not joking. Is it why you are thinking about working hard?" He asked. 

Yui nodded. 

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be a father!" Yamapi shouted in glee. 

"That's why before the bumps gets bigger i want to work for awhile and earn a bit" she said. 

"Oh please, we're rich enough we can raise a child till college even if i retire" Yamapi said. 

He kissed Yui after hearing all the happy news. 

Her insecurities are way bigger than her but the baby is all she thinks of, of course with her husband they can do everything.


	2. Reveal

Its her checkup day but the odds aren't in her favor. Yamapi have a meeting with the cast of The Head online so she decided to call Erika instead. 

Erika who is also a real life Hiyama Mihoko, came to the rescue after knowing the pregnancy story. 

"So you must understand Yamashita-kun that this is not an ordinary case. It is your baby! Do you want your child to grow without a father? With what you are doing?" she asked, loudly. 

"I need to work as well" Yamapi replied.   
"Oh God! Your husband, why is he like this? I told you marry somebody else like Sho Sakurai, Oguri Shun or Harumi Miura don't you have feelings for those?! Ah! Nishikido Ryo!" Erika shouted. 

"Hey hey! Ryo? It's impossible. She chose me why alter?" Yamapi reasoned out. 

"Because you are not paying attention here, Yamapi! So you intends to be lovey dovey with who is that?" She asked while her hands are on her hips.

"Katharine" Yui whispered.

Yui wants to laugh but she knows how sensitive her husband is when they talk about The Head. 

"Ah Katherine! Oh, does she know you are married?!" Erika asked.

Yamapi closes his eyes.

"Do you want to appear to the interview today, Love?" he asked and ignored Erika. 

"Is it okay? But that's a brainstorm for The Head right?" she asked. 

"Sort off but i can try" he replied. 

"No way, it's fine i am fine" Yui replied. 

"You?! You are fine?! Then if you are fine why did you damn call me here?!" Erika shouted again. 

"Are~ you said i am your best friend so you will go wherever i am" Yui replied. 

Yamapi took the opportunity to go back inside the room and adjusted the camera angle to where their wedding portrait is. 

"We're going out, Love!" Yui shouted.   
"Alright, just text me the details okay?" he shouted back.  
"Don't be a nuisance, come with us!" Erika shouted once again. 

***  
"Why are you raging on my husband?" Yui asked.  
"Because you are his reponsibility, and why does that The Head thing is keeping him away from you?"   
"I don't know either, but its work" 

***Breaking News: Johnny Entertainment's Tomohisa Yamashita and Lespros Entertainment's Yui Aragaki have been married for two years, according to the actor/singer on his current live with "The Head".***

"Holy shi---" Erika shouted.  
"Yui, your husband had gone nuts!" Erika added.   
"Let's go before anyone sees you, quick where is your doctor" 

\---  
"Congratulations on your marriage, i am pretty sure Code Blue fans are delighted to hear this and now you will have your first baby!" the OB said. 

"Thank you, but this sudden announcement and reveal in the news is kinda shocking. Surely there will be reporters who will create issues for this" Yui replied. 

"Do not worry as long as he protects you you will be fine. This is to end up speculations right? So your husband is right here" she replied. 

\---  
"I'm back, Love" she greeted.   
"What did the doctor say?" Yamapi asked.  
"Well, i'm 8 weeks pregnant and i am nearing to the trimester already" Yui replied.   
"Did you see the news?" He asked while smiling.  
"Oh God, we were at the square when we saw that, what did you do?" Yui asked. 

"I adjusted the camera on our wedding portrait" he coyly said.  
"Now that its public, what do we do?" She asked panicking.

"You, Erika and others can safely live since its tiring to always deny might as well tell the public how much we love each other" he said. 

"More than Maggie?" she asked.  
"As Aki, i'd choose Maggie. As myself of course i'll choose you and our baby" he replied.

"That's so you" she whispered and smiled.  
"You'll have an interview, answer calmly okay" he said.


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have been wondering if you all think that Katharine's role here is a villain, to answer you it may look like that but actually it is not. Her role is just added because i have been liking "The Head" these past few days so i hope you will not mind me with those nitty gritty about her, i just kinda perceive the jealousy parts of them.

In every pregnancy trimesters are usually the hardest to bear, you will experience morning sickness almost every day and many more complications that are not serious but looks serious and of course in that case a husband shall be with his wife more often but in Yui's case it seems that her husband will be out than be in with the pregnancy thing. She reached her first trimester and the baby develops rapidly.

A few days ago Yui had an interview with the local tv station where she revealed her marriage details and also leaving the pregnancy thing to the public that made her a little bit awkward because her last interview was for promoting their movie "Code Blue" and "Weakest Beast" so it is hard for her to grasp that the interview was for the public's sake. She wouldn't mind but after a few days articles came out positively until one day an article came out with Yamapi dating his co-star Katharine to make their chemistry more believable. She said she wouldn't mind as this is what her husband wants but it kinda strikes her the jealousy.

The article reads: 

_The Head's Tomohisa Yamashita and Katharine O'Donelly goes out for a date for their roles._

Yes, it does says for work but surely in Yui's mind _i bet not._

* * *

"What did you say? He goes out for a date?" Erika shouted.

"Yes" Yui quietly replied. 

"What a hellish person is he? For work maybe but dating a co-star? Jesus where is his ---oh forget it he is Yamapi what can we expect the guy is a total player" Erika replied hastily.

"Hey, you are talking about my husband here" she warned. 

"I am sorry Miss Goody Goody! But you know that is by far the dumbest thing he ever did and did he ever tell you?" Erika asked.

"No... but i know about The Head i have seen the script" she replied. 

"What?!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you for real? I thought your role as Shiraishi by far is the saint i did not know you are a saint too, gosh! You are pregnant and on your first trimester but your husband is nowhere and dating????? Gakki-san? Are you with me? Let us drink that --- oh shoot you are pregnant i am sorry for my delusional thoughts" Erika said. 

Yui thought of what Erika said, yes it is true that it is alarming but it is what actually seems to be: her husband might be doing something fishy.

* * *

"I am home" Yamapi said upon entering the house. 

Yui is quiet and tries to avoid whatever Yamapi will say but her mind seems to think of something. 

"How's the date with Kath?" she asked. 

Yamapi is in between of being serious and laughing but he can't show it due to the jealous appearance of his wife and he decided to play along. 

"It was good, few drinks here and there, talks why?" he asked. 

"No. nothing" Yui replied. 

But her face seems to not tell something good. 

Yamapi burst out laughing after seeing his wife's face, it was priceless. 

"Love, are you jealous?" he asked. Yui is not answering.

He grabbed something from the the doorway and handed to her. 

"What's this?" Yui replied. 

"It is from Katharine, you will need it" he replied. 

Yui opened the box and sees baby clothes, shoes and some bibs with quotes "I have the best parents" and one in japanese and there is also a note. 

_"Gakki-san, please do accept these baby clothes my sister and i bought in Scotland. I hope to see you soon and also to meet Yamashita-san's wife_

_Love, Katharine"_

"I told you, everything is just for work. Didn't you do that with Matsuda?" he asked. 

"I bet a 100% Erika polluted your mind again" he added. 

"Sorry" Yui replied and lowered her head. 

Yamapi laughed and went on to hug Yui. 

"At the end of the day i'd still come home with you and our baby you know that was my dream right? to have the best family ever that i can boast on national television, i am happy and contented with what we are now so do not worry and do not ever listen again to what Erika will say" Yamapi said. 

It is true sometimes news misleads everything sometimes things are being twisted because of it but as the story goes the truth always prevails. 

_it is just a side effect of pregnancy: jealousy._


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back again with another update! I have been locking myself up with watching The Head and recently Yamapi's Nights Cold MV send chills to me and i already know what to do on this chapter. 
> 
> So if you think Katharine is a threat here go away! Kath is just you know to spice things up, i like her especially on the series, i do like everything about her. But this is a Yui - Yamapi/Tomo fic so---- i will do my best. But gurl! I watched The Head and i must say i saw the passion on that kiss. 
> 
> Well, there! I spoiled you so --- just watched it! 😅

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, Love?" Yamapi asked her cleaning wife. Her bump is showing already and thank goodness all their drama scenes are filmed just a week ago.

"Your bump shows, you should rarely go outside" the loving husband reminded his wife.

She rarely talks and people knows her for that. She rarely be seen into arguments because she does not like arguments and right now she just feels like not talking. 

Why? 

"Love?" Her husband asked but she just keep on cleaning. 

Yamapi sensed that there was something wrong so he decided to find out. He texted Erika for he knows she is the only person who can make Yui like this.

*text message* 

Yamapi: Erika, did you say something to Yui? 

Erika: What? No?! Are you accusing me?! I am filming a movie here?! 

Yamapi: Then why is she acting weird?

Erika: Well, just check your acting again. She might have misinterpret it, you know kissing scenes. Lol. 

Yamapi: on the mini series? 

Erika: You know Gakki more than me, we've been friends for a decade but you and her are friends for what two decades already so you know her. Get your actions straight mister before calling me. 

*text thread ends* 

"Love?" Yamapi tried to ask once again after texting Erika. 

But Yui kept avoiding him but he caught her instead. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked. 

Yui just straight up stared at him.

"Is it because of the drama? Just that? Yui, you know that is fiction... you clearly know the truth.. you even saw the script, read it, rehearsed it together. Why? Are you jealous? She even told you she is a fan of us. 

Why are you jealous?" Yamapi's voice raised a bit. 

Yamapi regret that decision quickly. 

"Do you know how i feel? Seeing you? Reach your dreams, i told you even a mini series makes me happy but not even one, no one wants an old actress" Yui started to explain. 

"Love, you have commercials. You are still relevant..." Yamapi felt the pain in Yui's words. He knows how much his wife loves acting so much and to not be booked for a year makes it hard for her. 

The jealousy did not came from the series Yamapi is starring but it came from the passion that Yui saw to her husband. 

She also want the same passion.

Yui cried. The kind of cry that releases tension and pain, Yamapi rescued his wife and hugged her. 

Ever since they got married all Yui does is to cheer him, all she ever does is tell her parents how happy she is for Yamapi but did Yamapi see right through her? That she misses acting so much? 

No, he got involved with a lot of works that he forgot his wife. 

"I'm sorry..." Yui whispered. 

"I am sorry for not caring... for not asking how are you, you are always there for me, Love... but i wasn't there for you but this time i will be here, our baby will be here.. i will listen to all your worries, your fears everything..." Yamapi said. 

For some reason the baby started to kick. Yui felt the contraction, Yamapi is just a happy father. 

Their day did not start well but he ending is always the best, making up after a fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have seen another cheesy chapter! Mind you that i am not using Kath as a villain but just you know a metaphor. Don't hate me, i just love you know piercing hearts! Lol! Fujitv please hear us!


End file.
